And We Grieve in Silence
by Phantasmik
Summary: Nothing can separate them, and nothing ever has. So why, why are they so alone, now? Why do they cry? Riku x Sora, Shonen Ai, oneshot


"And we grieve in silence"

By: Hiza-chan

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever claimed to own Kingdom Hearts, nor DNAngel, nor Harry Potter, nor any other type of fanfiction I write. So there.

Summary: Nothing can separate them, and nothing ever has. So why, why are they so alone, now? Why do they cry? Riku x Sora, Shonen Ai, one-shot

"Riku…?"

He turned his head and regarded me with lazy eyes, lazy from the substantial amounts of golden rays pouring down on us like a river of molten lava. We were of course supposed to be on the beach swimming with Selphie, Kairi, and Tidus; but it had seemed like forever since Riku and I had hung out on our own, ever since Kairi had arrived…

Yes, I did love the girl but at times she was just a right bother, always butting into things when Riku and me actually have time to hang out. Just the two of us… like it always was before. The unstoppable duo it seemed had finally been stopped, and by a _Girl_ no less.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling me out of my musings.

"D'you ever get a bit, tired of Kairi? And just want to hang out, you know, just the two of us?" I asked in a small voice, a delicate blush spreading its way across my cheeks.

He turned fully, no longer lounging lazily away in the heat of the island sun but giving me his full attention, crossing his legs Indian style beneath him. His eyes didn't even hold the usual laziness that the sun had brought on him.

He stared at me for a moment before breaking into a warm smile, a true smile, a smile I had not seen grace those lips in what felt like years. And maybe it was, years I mean, since he'd truly smiled for anyone. But then again, I could always make him smile, because that's who I was. Sunny little Sora always doing something that could make Riku laugh.

But lately, for years now, I had given up on trying to make him laugh, or smile for that matter. I thought that that was an ability that only Kairi had. Apparently not. Maybe it was I who held that ability, and no one else.

"Yeah, sometimes," he answered in that lazy voice of his.

"We… we used to be great friends Riku, but now… now it's like were competing for Kairi's heart and don't even care about each others hearts any longer." I finished, a hurt look on my face.

Riku was looking at me still, as if trying to memorize every detail of my face before smiling (I did it again!) and scooting closer so that his hip brushed mine and I could trace every bit of unseen muscle with my fingers, for I know they were there. Despite his girlish frame I just knew there was muscle in there. There had to be, what with him always taking Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus on at the same time, and racing me. Yup, Riku can't be as girly as he looks.

He takes my hand into his, and I start at the feel of the scratchy calluses against my palm, and looks me in the eyes, a small smile gracing his lips even still, and he just looks at me for several moments before speaking in a steady voice.

"I have always cherished your heart Sora, just as I have cherished hers, and Selphie's and Tidus' but it means a hell of a lot more to me then any of theirs. Do you want to know why Sora? Do you want to know why I hold your heart above all others?"

I nod, mesmerized by the passion in his eyes as he speaks these words, all the while getting closer to me as if he can prove these words by allowing me to look into his eyes.

"Because… you were and always will be my best friend. We'll always be the unstoppable duo, even if Kairi wanders into the picture, because that's all I've ever known Sora. All I've ever known has been your smiles, your laughter, your _love._ My parents certainly don't love me, do you honestly think these bruises all come from sparring?"

I gasp at this point, my eyes wandering across his bare flesh, checking for any inconsistencies to the smooth pink skin. And I find them of course, some dulled and faded, others just beginning to form and I can feel my eyes fill with water as I trace a particularly large one across his ribs. Why had I never noticed them before? Why had I never seen this abuse? I was supposed to be his best friend!

His gaze softens as he notices me choking on soft sobs and he gathers me in his arms and pulls me to his chest, hugging me tightly, almost as if he is afraid to let me go.

"Shh… Sora, its alright, I wear shirts usually, of course you couldn't notice."

"B-But, we-were supposed t-to be f-friends, and… and friends t-tell each o-other about things l-like th-this." I said, my voice muffled through his flesh.

He rests his head on my shoulder and I'm astounded by the softness of his silvery hair against my neck and I bury my face into his neck, my body shuddering with sobs.

He holds me tighter and I can feel him choking with his own dry sobs, because Riku never cries. And I'm very happy that I got to spend time with my friend, because its been so long since we've been together, not caring about the heartless or Maleficent, or Ansem or anybody. It's been forever since we've just held onto each other like this, comforting each other.

But… why are we back on Destiny Islands? I thought that I was out there, traveling between the worlds and looking for him? He stiffens in my arms, almost as if he himself has realized that I now know that this is nothing but a dream. And I can almost feel myself returning to the real world, wherever I am. And he pulls back a little and lets a sad smile cross his lips and I feel myself begin to cry again, because I don't know how long it will be until I see him again.

And without thinking I push forward and seal my lips to his and I can feel his startled gasp against my lips and its nowhere near perfect, but this is a dream, is it not? I don't have to worry about Riku's reaction to my kiss. Because he's only a dream, only a dream. And when he responds to my own sloppy kiss with one of his own I know for certain that it's a dream. Because Riku would never snake his arms around my waist like he's doing now. He wouldn't kiss back with such gentleness and love that I can feel myself melting…

No, Riku wouldn't. But his arms are around me, like I've wanted them to be for so long and it feels so good that I never want this dream to end.

But it does end, and I find myself staring up into Goofy's kind, if not a bit stupid, face. And I can feel my eyes fill with tears at the loss of my Riku. I cry over the loss of warmth, and the loss of love. And I cry for the keyblade, cold against my thigh. And I cry for Kairi, because she will never get the love she's looking for from me.

And somewhere, someone else cries. Someone else cries in the dark over the loss of his light.

Fin

A/N: This popped up out of nowhere, I was attempting to do Ross' birthday present but found myself steering towards shonen ai… and well I do not want to get rid of this. So I'm posting it now, to tide you guys over for a while since I'm not going to be updating much of anything for at least a month. But, I will be writing however, just… not posting… So yes, review if you'd be so kind. And forgive the horrible summary, I went a bit brain dead when it came to typing that up, I think I went through at least five before giving up.


End file.
